Eurotheian Inc
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: If you see something, especially if that something is three handsome detectives, you go after it.


Eurothien Inc.

Disclaimer: Wolf, I'm still waiting for your new season, and Elliot, Munch, and Fin will always be my boys. No matter what. But I don't own it, if that makes you happy...wow I was actually calm about that.

**Think I'm weird or not. I saw some episode from either season 3 or season 2, and it was about two twin European twins. One was killed, and the other posed as the other husband's wife. It was a bit confusing. And I don't remember the name, cause I saw it on CW15. So, if you guys remember, tell me! It was pretty cool. And it was when Munch and Fin went to that escort service building called Eurothien Inc or whatever. You come up with the real names. But this is for olivia40201. But you make a little appearence with me. Elliot came in too. **

**Just because I really couldn't resist.**

"So this is pretty much an escort service?" Munch questioned as he stared at the pictures of the beautiful girls. "Well, if you don't believe me detectives, here comes two of them now." Elliot and Fin turned as two girls in black dresses walked in the room with smiles on their faces. They took one look at Elliot and Fin and grinned.

"Hello detectives." the blonde giggled as she stroked her delicate fingers down Elliot's blue tie.

Munch's eyes widened as the other girl walked over and took his sunglasses. "Ya know, it's not really sunny outside. You don't need these. But you look handsome." the brunette sighed in a French accent. She stroked John's face as he and Elliot both gave shocked expressions.

"You see what my girls can do?" The blonde smiled at Elliot and introduced herself in a soft Italian accent. "I'm Mickey. She is Ashley." She took another look into the blue eyed detective's eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to make love to you detective? Do you want me to make you feel like real man?"

Fin was snickering behind them and then Mickey turned to him. "Baby, come here. Do you want me to love you too? You need it?" His eyes widened and he stuttered.

She pulled his tie as Ashley moved to Elliot and ran her fingers over his jaw and cheeks. "You beautiful man. I tell you something. I make you feel good...for free. Just for you and your friends. Is that okay detective?"

"Uhh-I-well-I-don't-" She put a finger to his lips and leaned him against the desk. "Ashley. I might need help for detective." Ashley brushed her lips across Fin's cheek and nuzzled his neck. She smirked when she saw her red lipstick made a mark on his cheek.

She was satisfied.

Then she made her way over to her escort friend and got in front of Elliot. She pressed her nose against his and bit her lip. "Just say word detective, and Mickey and I will work, how you say, magic."

He swallowed visibly and opened his mouth. Munch apparently got out of his trance, put his sunglasses back on and moved to get the girls off of his colleague. Fin moved too but Mickey pulled on Fin's tie and Ashley pulled on John's.

They leaned all three detectives against the desk and winked at them. Soon, they began landing soft kisses against their faces. The manager of the girls chuckled and walked out the door. "Think of this as an experiment, detectives. Enjoy."

Not a minute later, when Mickey and Ashley had started off at Elliot and undid his tie, there were several clearing of throats.

The girls turned their heads and Elliot, Fin, and John lifted their heads. Olivia, Alex, and Melinda stood there with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we were going to surprise you by taking you out for dinner, but I can see you guys are already starting out on your dessert." Olivia seethed and stormed off.

Elliot softly pushed the girls off of her and ran after his fiance. "Liv, wait! It's not what it looks like!"

As Ashley and Mickey bit their lips and got off of the other two, Melinda and Alex immediately pulled up their boyfriends by the ear and dragged them out. "Ow, ow, ow, watch it! This is my 'listening to your feelings' ear!"

Ashley looked at her blonde friend as they both shouted, "My bad!"

**Yeah, I guess it's a little forward, but I think I did okay. What do you think Ashley? That was all for you. :) I really don't know how I pulled it off...but I did. And I know it's short, but I still think it's okay. Thanks for it all! **

**Love, **

**Mickey**


End file.
